It is known to use a first computer device to view and control a second computer device using a Virtual Network Computing (VNC) viewer application running on the first computer device (VNC viewer) and a VNC server application running on the second computer device (VNC server). The contents of the display of the second computer device are duplicated on the first computer device which is typically remote from the second computer device. The first computer device has an interface mechanism which allows the user to send user input events, such as pressing a physical key on the device, moving the mouse cursor or touching a touch screen input, to the second computer device being controlled. As will be appreciated, the form of data link and the nature of the computer devices can vary, depending on the situation being used.
It is also known for a subscriber who is experiencing a problem with their computer device to contact a customer support representative (CSR) for help. However, in many scenarios, the subscriber typically does not have any remote assistance software on their computer, so is ‘unknown’ to the CSR's systems. The contact with the CSR is made by other methods, e.g. phoning a helpline, engaging in text chat, etc.
The present system and method provide a helpdesk which enables a customer support representative (CSR) on a first computer device to use the remote control facility to provide device support to a subscriber who is using a second computer device. The applicant has recognised the need for a helpdesk which is secure, efficient to host and easy for the CSR and subscriber to use.